Nuova Istalia
|Seats1 Title = Seats |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Cabinet Officials |Seats2 = |Website = www.nuovaistalia.ist |party_logo = |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political Parties of Istalia |elections = }} Nuova Istalia,(إيطاليا الجديدة in Majatran), originally formed as Movimento Radicale (Radical Movement), New Istalia is a big tent political party in Istalia. It is led by Fatima al-Said, and is head-quatered in Romula. Described as a third-way, populist party, it currently has 53 seats in the Istalian Parliament. Although originally formed as a far-left party, it has changed into a more centrist and economically liberal movement. Names: Il Movimento Radicale 4224-4230 Movimento Sindacalista di Istalia 4230-4231 Fronte Radicale 4231-4244/4249-4288 Liberta! 4244-4249 Nuova Istalia 4288-4291 --- disbanded: 4291 Founded: December 19th 4224 by Paolo Conti and Flavio Monzula Chairperson: ---Paolo Conti 4224-4231 Paolo Angelo Conti, born 4180, was an Istalian businessman hailing from Bunogna. The billionaire was the CEO of CSII (Conti information and entertainment media company), one of Istalia's biggest media companies. He formed the party with Flavio Monzula, a famous publicist, due to the frustration born durn the rule of the left coalition. He ran an almost two-year long campaign all around the country, starting with his home city. After that, they won 122 seats and came second to Alternativa Istalia, with which they formed a coalition. After a long time of destabilization and a possibility of the party dissolving, he conducted a national congress, on which the party was reformed to MSI. He became the leader of the Syndicalist faction. After the election, the party gained just 39 seats (6,74%), after which he resigned from the leadership and membership. Albina Varmece replaced him as the interim chairwoman. ---Marcantonia Vega 4231-4240 Marcantonio Vega, born 4169, was a professor in the very prestigious univerisity of Milona. He was one of the first people to join the party, and became an influential figure in it. after the first national congress, he became one of the two leaders of the communist faction, which was later renamed to the Solidaritarians. After the election, the party gained the second most seats in the parliment and the party's national congress, but they formed a coalition with the socialists, which made them have a majority. Vega wanted the party to go back to it's Anarcho-syndicalistic and populistic roots, and renamed the party to the Radical Front (similair to the original name) and changed the colours to White and Pink, the same as it's original colours. The party joined the anit-AI coalition. Vega called himself a "Pragmatic Communist" when the Soliaditarian faction was the communist faction, though now he openly states that he's a social liberal. ---Arcadio Campini 4240-4241 Arcadio Marcelo Campini, born 4200, an architect from Padagna. He joined the party just before the 4231 election, where he replaced a hospitalized politician, and, although given minimal chances, won one of the parties only seats in his home region. He joined the Solidaritatian faction, and soon became close friends with his mentor, Marcantonio Vega. In 4235 and 4236, he was the presidential candidate, and came third in both elections. He wants to carve out a new image for the party: that of one that, although certainly socialistic, still is able to cooperate with all other options. He was chosen as the Solidaritarian leader, and later, after his faction joined forces with the libertarians to stop the radicalised neo-socialists. Campini calls himself a "certain Green". ---Matteo Fogghi 4241-4249 Matteo Fogghi, born 4194, is an Istalian psychologist and sociologist. He studied in Romula, in which he was born and raised. He wrote speeches for many politicians before he started his career. He joined the party after writing a speech for a minor candidate in Romula. He ran for the office of the Mayor, in which he was second. He joined the Libertarians and instantly became an important figure in the party, it's deputy leader. After Campini became the chairman, he was elected as a whip. He helped in merging the party. Under his leadership, the party changed it's factions. Fogghi calls himself a Left Libertarian. ---Anastasia Passaretti 4249-4257 Anastasia Alessandra Passaretti, born 4201, Is an Istalian Politologist from Barri. She started her political career after running for the City Council. She was soon recruited to the party by a senior FR politician. Soon after, she ran for the parliament, in which she succeeded. Later, she became the regional coordinator of the party in Mezzodiurno under Campini's leadership. She worked as his close ally, and soon joined him after he formed the Greens. Passaretti was very important in her faction and replaced Campini after his term ended and became the chairperson after the first open election. She calls herself a "Centrist Green". ---Astrid Marchio 4257-4268 Astrid Alessandra Marchio, born 4197, is an Istalian writer and publicist. She was recruited to the party after a meeting with Matteo Fogghi, a friend of hers. She originally joined his faction, the Libertarians, to later move to the Liberal wing of the party. She was an important member of the faction and right hand of Xavier Moddo and Gentile Olivieri, her predecessors as the heads of the faction. After the end of Moddo's term, he was elected as the leader of the party, facing off against Octavio Scialva in the election. She is a Social Liberal and a strong opponent of the new Thallerist party. ---Zeno Orio 4268-4276 Zeno Orio, born 4222, Zeno Orio is an Istalian economist and buisnesmen. He joined the party whilst in university, soon becoming the leader of the youth wing of the party. For some time, he took a break from the party and started a successful business, but that, as he stated, didn't suit him, and so he ran for a seat in the parliament from FR's list. Becoming a known and popular member of the party, he gained massive suport, and soon became the candidate and later factual head of government. After the end of his term, he served as the interim chairperson until Marchio was elected, and after the end of her term, he took the interim leaderwship again, for almost two years. He won in a landslide, and united the party, dissolving the factions. He served as the minister of Trade and Industry for two terms. He calls himself a slight social liberal. ---Vito Cedrone 4276-4288 Vito Matteo Cedrone, born 4216, is an italian politician and academic professor. Deemed as a great student, "Viti" hails from Romula. He joined the party in the age of 42, as earlier, he served as a university professor in Romula, teaching history. Instantly, his position rose, as he was seen as a great organizer, and he surely helped in creating many new policies and organizing congresses. He served as the minister of infrastructure and right hand to Zeno Orio, from whom he took over, in an age that made him the oldest new chairperson of the FR, as he took his position in the age of 60. He also was, in the end of his term, the longest-serving FR leader. He stood behind the succesful campaign for Aham and himself, which led to the FR holding both the presidency and government leadership. ---Fatima al-Said 4288-present Fatima al-Said, born 4243, is an Istalian politician hailing from Bunogna. She was a lawyer and political assistant for most of her life; at a young age, she assistet the mayor of Florenza, a very right city. Soon, she rose to high ranks in the party, and, after Vito Cedrone, her mentor, ended his term, she replaced him as the last leader of the MR-MSI-FR-L!-NI line. First Vice-Chairperson: Flavio Monzula 4224-4230 Albina Varmece 4230-4231 Maria Tiame 4231-4240 Odetta Cicci 4240-4241 Tessa Helleti 4241-4249 Victor Tiamante 4249-4254 Aristotele Di Vito 4254-4268 Valeria Spigarelli 4268-4276 Divo Insana 4276-4288 Miriam Mastanieli 4288-4291 Party Whip: Albina Varmece 4228-4230 Lodovico Strazzi 4230-4231 Gemma Furmani 4231-4240 Matteo Fogghi 4240-4241 Xavier Moddo 4241-4249 Tecla Belle 4249-4254 Hugo Alatte 4254-4268 Romola Morretti 4268-4276 Ali Abdul Aham 4276-4283 Alessandro Trivendi 4283-4288 Raham Osmani 4288-4291 Deputy leader: Flavio Monzula 4227-4230 Albina Varmece 4230-4231 Gemma Furmani 4231-4240 Matteo Fogghi 4240-4241 Tessa Helleti 4241-4249 Julia Sagane 4249-4254 Aristotele Di Vito 4254-4268 Rajab Al-Farra 4268-4276 Zeno Orio 4276-4288 Davide Moglio 4288-4291 Spokesperson: Danielle Saturo 4240-4249 Hugo Alatte 4249-4254 Octavio Morello 4254-4260 Lea Di Chiaro 4260-4268 Niccolo Dramazzo 4268-4283 Miriam Mastanieli 4283-4288 Dante Rabasto 4288-4291 Main HQ: Bunogna, Viale dei Quanzari 4224-4230 Romula, Piazza della Rivoluzione 4230-4291 Regional HQs: Romula (Mezzodiurno) Bunogna (Trivendito) Florenza (Padagna) Calliari (Sarregna) Palerno (Silicia) ----------------- The NI is a party that advocates equality of all citizens, no matter their personal beliefs, ethnic backround or anything else; we advocate variety and innovation. Our policies are highly progressive; we promote a free market and intelligent social programmes, as well as federalization, strong internationalism and pacifism. ----------------- Chairperson: Fatima al-Said First Vice-Chairperson: Miriam Mastanieli Whip: Raham Osmani Deputy Leader: Davide Moglio ---------------- Presidents: Julia Sagane (4253/57) Ali Abdul Aham (4283/87) Heads of Governements: Fatima Saliq (4235/39) Zeno Orio (4253/57) Vito Cedrone (4284/88) --------------- Newspaper: Nuova Istalia Website: www.nuovaistalia.ist Ideology(ies): Radicalism, Third Way Spectrum: Big Tent